School Days : SECOND YEAR
by Kuroda Aika
Summary: Kuroda Aika's back in school, and this time, she's (slightly) more prepared for whatever the heck her school has to offer. Will she be able to make it, or will she die before being able to graduate from her second year? Place your bets. SEQUEL TO FIRST YEAR! Any comments, critiques and suggestions are very much welcome. CUSSING HAS BEEN REDUCED TO ALMOST NOTHING!
1. The Day I Became a Senpai

**A/N: Hello, everyone! New school year, new everything. I re-read the whole School Days : FIRST YEAR, and guess what I thought?**

**WTF WAS I THINKING?**

**I won't complain if any of you say it sucks, because hell yeah, it does. Uhuhuhuhu, I still can't bring myself to delete it, though, cuz it brings back a lot of memories… so, I hope to improve my writing here, and I swear I'll try my best.**

**Oh, and I changed from 3****rd**** POV to 1****st**** POV because that's so much easier and more awesome.**

* * *

This was it—my first day back in school. Oh, I knew it was going to be awkward.

I started walking the path to Gate 7 slowly and nervously, not wanting to trip or anything. I paused at Gate 6, wondering if it would be better to enter from there, but then continued walking again. I remembered that I was supposed to meet Yumi at the next gate. Remembering that, I stopped again, and I took out my unawesome-but-awesome-at-the-same-time phone and texted her. I sat on one of the seats across the gate.

_Where are you? I'm already here…-_

Her reply came shortly.

**Gate 1~**

I sighed.

_Hurry uppp, I'll stay at Gate 6 and wait for you. XD_

A final reply came.

**Okai~**

With that, I shoved my phone back into my bag and sat there in silence for a while. I kept looking to my left every now and then to see if she was coming. The morning was quite cold, and the sky was a 'sad' shade of blue. _Ugh... how am I supposed to introduce myself in class later on? I failed way too much the first time._ I shuddered at the memory of how I took my first step in class. I stood in front by the teacher, and all eyes were on me. I just wanted to die on the spot. I wanted to die the most painful death anyone could imagine. Somehow, I barely managed made it through. But I did.

Because I'm awesome.

Yes, my ego grew even more during the horrible summer. I was so desperate to talk to someone, but everyone on my contacts list were busy enjoying the heat, while I was trying to stay alive. I found the time to start running a blog, The Awesome Blog of Ore-sama, on Tumblr. Since then, I'd been so busy on the site, posting and following other blogs, which was extremely time-wasting. Because of that, these days, I used the word "awesome" over a million times a day, much to my parents' dismay (it made my mother yell at me once).

I sighed. I started to think of what Yumi and I would do now that Yuu was in the US, spending her time derping on the internet, since school there wasn't going to start until August. We'd recently formed our RL BTT (**R**eal **L**ife **B**ad **T**ouch** T**rio), which was based on the Hetalia trio of 3 friends. Well, all that was left in school was two-thirds of it now.

I glanced to my left again. A girl with short hair and thick bangs was walking while holding her pink bag instead of wearing it. None other than Yumi, of course. I got up and walked over to her. She greeted me with a smile, and we both walked through Gate 6, to the second floor, which was where our classrooms would be. But then I remembered...

"Yumi, you're in 2-C."

"Really?! I was in 1-C last year... yay~!"

"Um..."

"Eh?"

"You do remember that I'm in 2-B, right...?"

And we stopped our tracks for a while. Ah, yes, just the day before, Yuu had informed me online that she'd seen some pictures of the list of students and what classes they were going to be in. When I saw all of the foreigners' names in one same class, 1-C, I was so happy, knowing that I was finally going to be classmates with Yumi. Hey, at least my best friend was going to be there, and I wouldn't have to be alone. Yuu sent me screen shots of our names and all.

_Ogata, Yumi _ 1-C_

It was clearly written there. I thought the school year wasn't going to be so bad after all, but then I saw my name...

_Kuroda, Aika _ 1-B_

Well that was a real downer. I didn't stop ranting about it for the next hour. Now, there was this system in school which was made specially for the foreigners. A certain class would be picked, and all foreigners of that year level would be sorted into the said section, so I was shocked to see that I was the only one in a non-international class (there was this Korean, but he was such a genius that he got into an honors classroom, 1-X).

So today, my parents and I were going to see the registrar about this to see if it was just some mind-blowing mistake. Uh, well, only my parents, really. Meanwhile, I walked around with Yumi. We saw some friends here and there. We stopped in front of 1-C to take a look around it, but there were only boys inside, so we passed.

.

"AIKA~!"

.

Aaand the next thing I knew, I was being tackled into a hug from Kyanna. Well, it was to be expected, especially from the moe-loli character of the story. Jaimee, NJ and JP followed behind her. Oh, that made me remember that Jaimee had said she changed her art style. I insisted to see it.

"Here it is," she said, handing me the folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and saw the new design of our Hetalia OC, Philippines. It was brilliant, cute, and just...

"It's awesome!" I exclaimed out of pure joy. Just a few days ago, I was devastated to realize too late that Kyanna, Jaimee and I had unintentionally created a horrible, _unawesome_ Mary Sue OC. So the night before, Jaimee and I exchanged a few messages about improving her character and all. We spent about an hour just getting her flaws and skills right.

We chatted and exchanged some updates for a good three minutes, then Yumi and I walked off back to the first floor again. I was planning to meet up with my parents. They were probably annoyed with the system or something. Coincidentally, the moment we reached the end of the stairs, I saw my father pass by with a small yellow piece of paper in his hands. _Well this can't be good._ Oh, and I also noticed that- _Yep, not good at all. He's going to the principal's office._

I told Yumi to go ahead to 2-C while I trailed behind him into the cold room filled with a few parents and some staff members.

* * *

To make a long story short, my parents and I waited for about 2 hours in the room. AA was also there to change her class (she found out that she didn't know anyone in her new one), and I chatted with her and her mom for a while. 2 long hours of doing absolutely nothing was just... unawesome. In the end, I was asked to go to my current class, 2-B. My parents stayed behind to talk to the vice principal or something like that. I hoped they weren't planning on ranting like they usually did. Well, they probably going to anyway.

I walked slowly back upstairs. My class was the last one, located at the end of the hall, just across the library. I felt sick. I didn't want to go. Me and my social anxiety.

I saw a teacher standing in front of the class. Everyone was quiet. _Oh no,_ I thought._ don't tell me she's one of those super strict and disciplining teachers. _Even though it was only going to be for a few hours, I just really didn't want to talk to her face to face, but if I didn't, I knew I was going to be in real trouble later on for "skipping classes". The front door was locked (the door knob was broken), so I knocked on the back door.

Mein Gott _(Prussian for "My God")_.

The moment the teacher saw me, I wanted to either run or just dissolve on the spot. Yeah, I just wanted to disappear from the world, or go die in a hole and never me dug up. The next second, all eyes were on me. Every student in the classroom was looking at me, like I was an outcast. Well, so much for trying to stay calm. _Okay, either you explain to the teacher where the hell you were, or you can just run back downstairs. You're gonna be transferred tomorrow anyway. _It was just for a few seconds, but... _You're screwing it up. Run. _I almost felt my foot moving a step back. _You are so unawesome... RUN._ I blinked and looked down.

"Yes?" her voice rang through the class (no, maybe it was just my imagination). But... she didn't sound harsh or strict. In truth, she actually sounded quite nice. Was that the word?

_Can't run now, stupid. _"... good morning, Miss. I'm sorry I'm late; I just came from the principal's office."

"Oh? What's your name?" she asked.

"... Kuroda... Aika, ma'am." I managed.

"I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"... Ku... ro... da..." _You should go die._

She took out what seemed to be a list of all the students, and finally found my name. "Alright, go take a seat over there," she said, pointing at the empty seat that was at the back of the class. My seatmate seemed to be foreign. I quietly placed my bag there and looked around for... Kuroki Miu. Well, I was sure I saw her name on the list for this class. I kept searching, but I couldn't find someone with a peach-colored bag or long hair with bangs (well there was this girl in front of me, but Miu would never wear a girly headband or be that loud or raise her hand at every single question the teacher had or complimented herself on how great she was or- _and the list goes on_).

I gave up and just sat there, doing whatever was needed to be done, like filling out a student profile sheet, or listening to what the teacher was saying.

* * *

A short recess later, I went back to class. I managed to talk to Miu, though. I ran back. A few more students came, and the quietly went back to their seats without talking, which surprised me. I remembered my previous class, 1-P. No one knew how to stop talking for once in their life, but... I assumed it was because it was only the first day of school. All of them had the _potential_ to be noisy, so I was glad I wasn't staying long. The teacher seemed so nice, so I didn't want her to snap one day. It would probably be worse than my teacher last year.

The class started with a prayer, followed by a few more activities and preparations as for tomorrow's plans. Finally, the teacher asked for us to play a game. At that moment, I just didn't know which was worse: my debut, or the thought of me participating in the game. No matter how fun a game in class sounded, I tried my best to avoid them as much as possible. They would end with someone losing most of their pride, and... I just didn't want that. It was just too unawesome. But I was forced to play anyway. I mean, I had to. I didn't want to look bad in front of the nice teacher and the civil students in the class. So I swallowed my pride and joined in.

Basically, the game was something like this:

"Have you seen my cat?" asked "it".

"No; where is your cat?" the whole class responded.

"My cat is..." "it" looked for any adjective for her 'cat'. "... wearing a watch!"

All students in the room who was wearing watches scrambled around to look for an empty seat.

They had to exchange seats with another who was wearing a watch.

Those who didn't exchange seats or couldn't find an empty seat to occupy would become "it".

Of course, with a game full of suspense like this, I got more than 20 mini-heart-attacks, and so did Miu. Surprisingly, it was actually really fun. Well, too bad, I was going to have to pack my bags and move about 2-3 rooms away. At least it was going to be filled with loads of people I knew from last year. I heard Jyuri was there too, so it couldn't be too bad to start in a new class again. Yumi, Jyuri, the foreigners from last year's SFC (**S**pecial **F**ilipino **C**lass), which is a special program for foreigners who didn't know how to speak the language. Minna, I'm proud enough to say that I was the AWESOME president of the said class.

Overall, the day ended well, but it was just the start of this new school year. _Get ready for more. Don't die~!_ Hell, I somehow got the feeling I really was going to die halfway through the year.

_"Ahahahaha, we're in second year already?!" Yumi said._

_"Yeah. You better do well this time! Since you took summer classes last time, you can't take anymore after this school year," I answered._

_"Yay, I'm now a senpai~!"_

_"E-eh- hey, I guess that makes me one too... aho."_

* * *

**A/N: First chapter sucked, I'm sorry, but this is my best for today, because I just spent 3 hours straight building up an OC with Jaimee. Let's hope tomorrow will go well! Minna-san, I present to you- SCHOOL DAYS : SECOND YEAR!**

**((did I somehow improve here? I tried practicing my writing a little during the summer...))**


	2. Letters from Yuu 1

Aika-chan,

I'm writing to you at exactly 4 am. Seriously, the weather here in America is bipolar-ish. T^T While I can feel the summer heat in the room, I can hear a thunderstorm going on outside of my apartment.

How's school for ya guys there? Dun expect me not to be updated because I have my sources~

Dude. One of our fellow batchmates who's also an otaku at the same time made me one of the admins for her otaku page (sweatdrops) How will I manage? . uwaaaaah

I. Need. To. Confess. Already. But. You're. Making. Me. Anxious. Aika.

Jyu forgot to call me via Skype today... D: Was supposed to see ya guys with le video chat D:

I miss school~ It sucks to have a 6 month vacation. And I think that I'm going to be prone for bullying because I'm weird somehow for the american's taste~ I don't care though, they're going to die if they bully me~

Dude, I really miss ya guys. I miss hanging out with ya in the hut along with Yumi, Kat and the others T^T

Good luck for the school year. You'll need it.

See ya in two years~  
Yuu-chan


	3. Introductions: TAKE 3!

**A/N: Title says all.**

* * *

_Start._

**"H-hi, everyone, my name is Kuroda Aika..."**

_Everything's going well so far. _

**"You can just call me 'Aika'..."**

_Don't screw up._

**"I hope that we'll all be able to get along..."**

_Almost done._

**"And I'd be glad if we could all be c-c-cooperati-c..."**

_Ah, you screwed up._

**"... cooperative throughout this school year without too much problems."**

_You now have a very good reason to jump off a building._

* * *

**A/N: I JUST...**


	4. Recycling Made Fun

**A/N: I'm sorry for the slightly late update. Mom won't allow me to use my laptop on school days (the irony) and only on weekends, so I'm sorry, but I'll do my best! I won't miss a single day worth uploading. Thanks for waiting.**

* * *

The teacher had assigned the students sitting on the third row of the class to clean up during lunch break, and Yumi was one of them. She didn't want to clean, though, and I remembered that I had to go home quite soon today, so we agreed to trade shifts since mine was during dismissal. I got the only broom in the cupboard and began sweeping shit off the floor (and if you're smart enough, you'll know I didn't mean this literally). Seriously, most students these days just didn't know how to keep their classes clean and neat _and_ tidy! Even when leaning closer to being a slob, I knew I had a right to give myself some credit...

I gathered all the trash in one corner, and when I was done, I realized, "OMG, Yumi, we don't have a freaking dust pan."

Well, our class probably didn't like dust pans too much, I guessed, seeing that ours was the only one without the said object to complete our 'collection'. Nice. So guess what we did? We decided that Yumi would hide the dust somewhere, wherever, and I'd pick up the papers and plastic by hand and throw them out. Once I finished, I stepped outside of the class, walking towards the recycling bins.

It was then I noticed that students were dashing past me, excited. I peered over a group of girls passing by. My jaw almost dropped. _What the hell? Almost the whole high school's here. WTF is going on?_ I ran back to the class and spotted Yumi immediately, listening to who-knows-what (I assumed Vocaloid) on her phone. I forgot that there were actually_ people_ in there, and before I could even realize that, I casually shouted:

"BITCH, THERE'S SOMETHING AWESOME GOING ON OUT THERE, AND WE'RE MISSING IN ACTION!"

... and I mentally bitch-slapped myself as all eyes went to my direction. Even Yumi gave me a "shut-the-fuck-up-what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you- whut-are-you-doing-baka" face. I just wanted to shrink down into the size of an ant. Holy shit. That caught the attention of the entire class. Yumi and I made a run for it.

"What's going on...?" she asked, removing her earphones. There were students pooling all the floors of the building. The first years were on the ground/first floor, yelling and cheering, while the second years, including us, were on the second floor, just trying to figure out what the heck was going on. The rest of the year levels, juniors and seniors (third and fourth) were also watching in anticipation, some shouting too. We found a spot (probably the best) where we could see almost everything that was going on down on the first floor.

The quadrangle, which was found in the center of all the classrooms and visible to almost every single one of them, was surrounded by students who had empty bottles with them. The stage was there at the very front, and there were- were those... _trash cans?_ Yes, there were two of them, both on either side of the stage. There was a label on each one of them, but I couldn't really see it. It must've been important seeing that almost everyone was going crazy over it.

And then the real thing started.

Two guys made their way together, walking up to the front with stupid smiles on their faces, waving at everyone as if they were celebs. Each held a pet bottle in their hands. Both of them went to the trash bin on the right, and most of the students cheered. They threw their bottles in, erupting more cheers from everyone. "Hey, seriously, what's going on?" I asked Yumi, who was also laughing. "It's some kind of betting... you can bet on which basketball team is going to win in the game... I think the match is tomorrow or the day after that?" I simply nodded, a tiny bit disappointed. I wasn't really interested in basketball, even though I used to play, but I continued to watch anyway.

Then another group of guys ran to the front. "Wait, are they-?!" Yes, they were. They were using the bottle as their ball, as if they were actually playing in a game! They passed the bottle to each other flawlessly, but when they tried to slam it into their "net", it merely bounced back. I couldn't stop laughing. "FAIL!" Yumi shouted. I glanced back at the quad and saw a girl with a long pony tail, running with her own bottle. She dunked it in the opposite bin, which was on the left. I was confused when I realized everyone was boo-ing, but I didn't really give a damn.

I looked around to see more familiar faces. On the first floor were Kat, Gianne, Miu and Yuki. I glanced far to the right and saw Jaimee, JP, Kyanna, Chabs, AA and NJ all together, laughing too.

After that, another pair of guys (_seriously, where were the girls? Not that they'd be too entertaining, though..._) came up. The bigger one was carrying his smaller companion on his shoulders, who was holding not one, but _two_ bottles in each hand. Everyone laughed and cheered, some yelling and pointing at the bin they should throw the bottles in. They made their way to the bin on the right, the one most of the people were rooting for, and slammed the first bottle in successfully. The second one was half-full, so uke (yes, uke) drank it all up and then threw it in too.

But he never had the time to swallow it all up.

So instead of having the water go down his throat, he had to spit it all out, causing it all to spill on his friend's head.

I knew everyone was having a laughing seizure.

"Y'know, classes should be starting by now," I said to Yumi.

"Eh, no one cares, I guess. Maybe they'll extend it?"

A girl threw her bottle, but it missed the target, so another guy tried to slam it in with all his might, only to have it bounce back. Then he threw it again, with a lot of force, but he... failed. Imagine the laughter. It took him six fucking times to get it right. The final one for the day, and it was a group of guys from third year. They did a cat-walk, as if they were in a fashion show. One of them who was wearing glasses went up to the stage to strike a gay pose.

"Holy shit, these guys seriously have a lot of nerve!"

More laughs here and there followed, and finally, the bell rang, signaling all students to return to their classes and continue the other half of the day. I sat down on my chair, and noticed Gianne walking up to me. "Did you see the stupidity there?" she laughed. "Pfffft, yeah. Seriously, it was awesome and stupid at the same time!" I said and sighed, waiting for our next teacher to enter. She did, our music teacher. We all got up to stand. Only then I realized, before we started the prayer, that...

The trash was still in my hands since I never got the chance to throw it away.

* * *

The excitement still continued the following day! Team B, the one most of them were betting on, was kinda winning. There weren't too many exciting and funny "performances", but Yumi and I couldn't stop laughing our asses off when we saw one of our classmates running a retarded- as in _retarded_- run.

* * *

The school was probably having so much trouble managing and calming the students down, that they moved both bins to a corridor, just a few feet away from the canteen. Knowing that they wouldn't really be acknowledged, more students started betting, and surprisingly, Team A's bin was full by the end of the lunch break. I didn't really care, since I wasn't interested in sports.

In the end, they did win after all.

* * *

**A/N: Yesh, I know this is pretty much some kind of informative text or whatever the shit you call it, but that's because I'm having a hard time remembering most of the dialogue that happened that day... ugh, that's it, from now on, I'm taking notes! Yep.\**

**CRAPPY END IS SHITTY, OMG.**


	5. Letters From Yuu 2

アイカ,

I was wrong about moving to the new apartment around July 10. I'm actually moving this weekend. Something came up and boom! We're moving. Gaaaah, it's tiring and I'm not yet done packing up my things here.  
And since the internet in my new place hasn't been installed yet, you might not be able to contact me for about 2 weeks max via internet. I'm sorry T^T I know it sucks but ehhhhhhh what can I do? :/ we still have the phone to text each other but... I think that you ran out of load XD

I don't know if you have seen this but Kate (you know her) gave me links to her new videos yesterday. I watched it and it was about the people hanging out in school and NCCC. Everyone pretended that the video camera Kate held was me and they kept on talking to me as if I was there. It was really nice of them to do that. I mean, it was really something that I didn't expect them to do. Hell, even Momo said hi to me via the cam. They really knew that I miss doing those stuff with them, huh? I mean Yuki was still busy teasing Sidney about her height and Gianne and Kat were with their usual perverted antics. The only thing that made me a bit sad was that you, Yumi, Jaimee and the others were nowhere to be seen in the vids. :/ I haven't heard your voices for... Give or take, almost two months? Three? Tsk tsk tsk

Oh well, since you said that you were too awesome for videos.. *sighs dramatically while looking at the sky sadly* Nah, like as if I'd do that in RL XDDDD too much OOCness

But seriously though. I want to talk to you guys for real, not just one-sided conversations. Gah, like as if that was really going to happen anytime soon. We'll just see.. Tsk tsk tsk

Anyway, I'm not going to get emotionally sappy with that **. It's nice to know that you guys are finally senpais. Nope, I can't include myself because technically, I'm not in high school but rather, in middle school. Be glad, idiot .;; nope, you can't call me your kouhai either because I'm older than you XDDDD screwed up logic

N-Neh, try not to call me onee-chan 'cause I'm really uncomfortable with it... Ehehehe, can't explain~

Ah right, America-san's birthday is on July 4, neh? XD there's gonna be fireworks everywhere on that day nyahahahaha~ I'll try to get you some photos of it XD  
Am I forgetting something else important..? I know that somebody else was supposed to have their birthdays this month of July.. Hmm.. Odd. I swear that I knew who was supposed to turn 13 this year... Nah, who am I kidding? Of course I wouldn't forget about your birthday! XDDD (If I did forget, you would have really killed me)

That's all for now, I guess. I'll try to be online if I have the chance, woman.

- 月崎 ゆう


	6. The Other Aika

**A/N: Just something to fill up your thirst for more awesomeness.**

* * *

She was a bitch who sat at the back of the class. She sounded snobby, in my personal opinion. I hated the fact that she had the same first name as mine, which was why I decided to use my second name for the rest of this school year. _Sigh_. Life was just great. Gianne and I personally disliked her. There was just... something about "that pretty girl who sat in the back" we didn't like.

Was it her attitude? Her voice? We just got a bad vibe from her. Nope, not someone to mingle around with.

* * *

**A/N: I'll bet the A/N's were more meaningful to read XDDD**


	7. Just Start a Fanclub Already

**A/N: I felt so touched today, I almost cried tears of joy.**

* * *

The school bell rang. Dismissal.

I had nowhere else to go to, so I thought I'd pay Jaimee a visit. I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but Jaimee got sorted into 2-BE (along with NJ, JJ and Adi), while Kyanna and Chabs got into 2-X. Both 2-BE and 2-X were the two sections for the top 80 students from last year, so there were 40 students in each section. Wow, look at my brilliant math- holy shit, was that even correct gramming- and that wasn't even a goddamn word.

When I turned to my left, I saw Chabs running up the stairs, probably going to the fourth floor, where all the teachers were. "Chabs!" I called out. I was shocked when she didn't hear me, so I ran after her. I yelled her name again, louder, and _then_ she saw me. "O-oh, hi, Aika! Sorry, I need to pass this paper to our teacher...!" God, she sounded desperate. This was one of the many reasons I wasn't interested in becoming an honor student. Seriously. The pressure parents gave you would double. More work too.

And I swear, in the name of Prussia's awesomeness, that huge TV in 2-X was there for swag. It didn't even work! Yeah, broken.

But, eh, back to the situation: we raced up the steps. It was easier now that we were 'residing' on the second floor, making it two levels closer to that damned fourth. While struggling to breathe, I tried to start up a conversation. "You know, last night I couldn't sleep, wondering why I didn't have a twin sister," I started. I'd always wanted a twin. "then I found out that it was a blessing in disguise," I smirked, using something I actually learned during English. "Had I been born with a twin, the world would've exploded out of the awesomness."

* * *

Well, mum had given me the privilege to stay in school until five instead of four now, so I had time to spend with my not-as-awesome-as-me friends. Chabs and I ran to 2-X so she could pack up. Thank God Jaimee passed by (she didn't notice us) because I'd forgotten I was supposed to see her! "JAIMEE~!" I called out, not giving a damn about the stares I received for not lowering the volume. She followed Chabs and I into X, where we met up with NJ and Kyanna.

Ah, it always gave me a warm feeling every time we were all togeth-

_GODDAMMIT, AA, JJ, ADI AND JP AREN'T HERE._

Okay, it felt nice when _most_ of us were together.

While waiting for everyone to finish cleaning up their desks and all so that we could go to the library, I started doodling and writing random crap on their green board. Damn, their board was soft, unlike our shitty one. I swear to God, I _swear_, if you looked closely to 2-C's green board somewhere in the left, you'd see that someone had had the nerve to carve in a permanent "S-E-X".

Speaking of vandalism, if you looked closely enough too to the table in our hut (which used to be our 'club house' last year), you'd see a carving which said "F-U-C-K-1-P", referring to the section I (and most of the others who stayed there most of the time) I was in. Ouch... well, we did take that place almost during all of the free time in school, but hey, jealous bitches will be jealous.

ANYWAYS- sorry, I have a bad habit of straying out of the topic-, this girl who was passing by saw my writings.

"Wait, whose Tumblr URL's are those?!" she asked, almost excited.

"Mineh, they all belong to the awesome me~!" I answered. Well, I'd gotten a bit accustomed to this school, so I myself am aware that I'd gotten a bit, just a bit more daring this year. Really, only a little. Y'know, you could ask Kyanna, Chabs, Jaimee, and maybe even NJ if you don't believe what I'm about to say after this, but-

I was surrounded by many "fans" in less than ten seconds.

I tried not to cry out of happiness. I mean, I, an awesome "commoner" (what I call students who aren't in either X or BE), was being fan-girl-ed over by a bunch of "aristocrats" (students in either X or BE, but they're not necessarily snobby or anything, promise). By the time we got out, we walked to the library, and all I could think of was them considering to start a fanclub dedicated to the awesome me.

* * *

**A/N: But I was kill-joyed in the end... Jaimee and Kyanna know why... XD I think this is one of the few days I used the word "AWESOME" almost every minute. Cuz, when we were seated in the library, this senior talked to Jaimee about some stupid club activities, and I kept on telling that senpai on how much of a better writer I was and that I should've been awesome enough to join their club if they hadn't stopped accepting members. **

**I told her to warn the kouhai's about my awesome arrival next school year and how I was going to be the most awesome in the club 5ever, and Kyanna was all, "CAN YOU NOT."**


	8. This is HORRIBLY Crossing the Line

**A/N: Jesus Christ, screw this. I'm so sorry for my horribly long hiatus! 0-base and all. If you really want more updates, visit my blog (side blog for slices of life).**

* * *

Once upon a time, a young knight rode into the small village of Canisius. The sound of his horse's hooves captured the attention of many, and a crowd was formed not long after. Everyone was buzzing around, all waiting in anxiety for whatever he was supposed to say, for a knight to be sent to nothing but a smal village meant to be rather important. Had the taxes been raised? Was there danger throughout the location? Had the king requested for an innocent (or not) villager to be executed?

"Here thee, for I have brought news from the king to be spread throughout the whole country, all 14 tribes! Here my words, people of Canisius!"

Slowly, he slid off his horse and took out a slightly crumpled piece of yellow parchment. More maidens joined in the crowd, waiting in anticipation as he cleared his throat to silence anyone who was causing diaturbance.

"A singer who goes by the name Daniel Padilla is travelling around the world, and he is to hold a performance in this country in a matter of days. The king requests thatyou all welcome him warmly; for those who are quite interested, there will be a fee for tickets should you attend his said performance. Purchases will be managed at the marketplace quite far from here, and will only be available for 3 days."

And so he jumped up on his seemingly beloved horse and rode off, either heading towards the village of de Brito or Campion.

Oh, the joy this caused! The hearts of a large majority of the maidens soared, almost all of them rejoicing and loudly chattering with fellow friends. Others, no matter how improper, began jumping out of excitement, throwing various objects in the air, be it their parasols and wallets, or even precious books and handkerchiefs.

But admist the cheering and celebration, there stood an outcast who had a look of disgust on her face.

Duchess Beilschmidt silently sat there, recalling what had happened just a few moments ago. A dark aura was forming around her. "How dare they suddenly degrade our rich country like that?!" she coldly said, unheard by everyone except her companion who was accompanying her, Lady Ogata. Said girl could only

"Mistress de Vera would not have been pleased either, mind you. You're not alone," she reassured. But it was horrible. There were now large papers and posters everywhere for eyes to see. In each picture was the singer smiling, his name printed in large letters, and below that in smaller text was when and where the performance would soon take place. Three long days.

"I'm getting a strange feeling that other countries are thinking of what was once our prestigious one as a laughing stock."

* * *

**A/N: NO, I'M NOT JOKING. THAT GAY DOUCHE ACTUALLY STEPPED FOOT INTO OUR SCHOOL. DAMMIT. Imagine this to be set in a medivel village. Country = school; village = class/section; villagers = students; knight = boy scout; king = principal**

**_Had the taxes been raised?_**** - Had our grades been getting lower?/Are they demanding higher grades from us?**

**_Was there danger throughout the location?_**** - Was there something wrong happening in class (bullies, disorder, sanctions, etc.)?**

**_Had the king requested a villager to be executed?_**** - Was someone in big trouble?**


	9. Letters from Yuu 3

July 4

Hey guys!

How are you all? Still perverts and shiz? XD Hahaha, as if your pervertedness will ever disappear XDDDD

Gianne and Yuki, relationship growing strong? Ayieee XD 3

Sid, alam ko na tumubo ka. Pero mas matangkad parin ako bleh :P wahahahaha

Kate, thank you for taking your time to video the things that are happening there. It really makes me happy. And no words can express my happiness. :D

To the people who are in the honor's class like Chandler, Niña, Jaimee, Raphy, Mica & Abby (did I miss someone?), good luck guys XD Welcome to Hell :D Wahahaha joke lang po XD

Gianne, Jyuri & Ji Yoon, since kayo ang mag-classmates kina Dani at Yumi, I trust you three to take care of these 'maniacs' XDDD gahahaha seriously though. Tingnan niyo yung dalawa lagi kasi paminsan... They just come up with a crazy scheme/plot/plan. Sa aming tatlo, ako lang yung pinaka-sane sa kanila XDDDD Take my word for that. Holy, tulungan niyo rin yung tatlo na tingnan yung dalawa XDDDD it's hard to look out for these crazy women XDDDD

Dani, I swear to God if you're about to do something reckless and shiz (god forbid that'll really happen .), you're toast... XD OH YEAH, I ALMOST FORGOT. GI, I APPROVE OF YOU GROPING PEOPLE (y) - (thumbs-up)

Yumi... Parehas pud na warning para sa imo dai XD Katong gi-ingon nako kay Dani XDDDD

Ji Yoon, DON'T you DARE comment about my handwriting XDDDD I can seriously hear your voice right now, doing the said action in my head XDDD Come on, woman! Gimme a break XDDD Haven't used a pen for... almost 4 months? Yeah.

Kyle... I miss your rape face and your rapist side XDDDD WAHAHAHAHA! jk lang waaaah /SHOT

To my two little sisters namely Abby and Mica, I miss you girls T^T and big sis is so proud of you two for making it into the honor's class T^T (y) XD

Niiiiix, pag-hatag pud ug pandesal diri sa USA beh! XD wa'y lami ang bread uwaaaaah-

Kat, when I come back... LET'S GO TO STARBUCKS AND GET CAFFEINE HYPER WITH MOMO! SERIOUSLY, WOMAN- AKO PA MAG-LIBRE- :3 AND HEY, MY COMM., DANG IT XD lazyass .;;

So I've heard about this 0-Based System... GUYS. KAYA NIYO YAN. DUN GIVE UP! O.O"

Gaaaaashong- 3rd sheet na pala ito? XDDDD waaaaiiit- Not yet done XDDDD

Chandler, my school bro! I really, really, REALLY miss your presence, man DDD: Do good in your studies, neh? And kung may problems ka, it's still okay to talk to me. Distances don't really matter, ya know! The same goes to the others too.

Ciara and Thea! ^_^ Hope that you two are still going after Ezio Auditore, Altair, Connor & Edward Kenway XD

Sandali lang. Gi, allow me to give one compliment to Yuki, please? No yandere stuff please! I beg you. Okay, here goes nothing! XD

Yuki, narinig ko yung boses mo sa mga videos ni Kate. I know that one of these days, your voice is going to be sexy. Yes, I used the word sexy. Gi, you're lucky to have this guy XDDDD

Gah, Damn it T^T my hand hurts na. I'm not yet done, though! Pffffffft-

Jyu! You still look pretty as ever! :D Maraming annoying guys sa 2-Canisius? (no way in hell will I call it 8-Canisius. The K-12 program does not exist in my head.)

Abby! Remember my lessons for the bad people who insult you with bad words! ^_^ nope, don't ask her guys wahahahaha Screwed up logic is screwed.

Ahhhh, it feels great to talk again (not literally /facepalm) I've been almost literally silent here since I came to Minot except for socializing with mom. Other than that, I haven't really um... literally used my voice for the longest time that I could remember. Not joking with this one.

Halfway through first quarter, eh? Time sure does fly by fast. For you guys anyway. I feel that time has stopped for me... *sighs* But that's besides the point. I only want to know what's happening back there, nothing else. Nothing is really happening here, truth to be told. Okay sana kung may maikuwento pero wala eh! :/ Ganyan ka-boring ang life ko ngayon kumpara sa nung naroon pa ako sa Davao. Hahay-

I would write more things but my pen is almost out of ink. Yes, malapit ko na maubos literally. Gahahahaha-

So anyway... I'll go for now. There's still /Deviantart/email para maka-usap niyo parin ako. But chatrooms/letters aren't enough for me. You guys know that. Kahit isang school day lang gud... Tawagan niyo ako sa Skype or Tinychat. Kayong lahat, pakita kayo. Walang KJ or di ako uuwi sa pinas! Hmph, seryoso. Pero kung di talaga kaya then... NVM. Hahay..

Oh yeah, happy 13th and 14th Birthday to Dani and Abby! Waaaaaaah-

'Til then, minna!

The girl who's a "closet perv" - gago XD  
- Joan

P.S. Sakita sa akuang kamot oi! T^T

* * *

**A/N: Holy Doitsu, my eyes and fingers... dammit, Joan, fix your handwriting! T^T Nah, your 4-month penmanship absence didn't change anything (no offense) XDDD Welp, welp. **

**What's that? You wanna see one more short letter? Sure~**

* * *

Kuroda Aika/Julia Beilschmidt **((Very good, douchie.))**

July 14, 2013

I'm sorry if this card will end up getting there very late. **((Not too late, s'okay.))** Blame the Philippine Post Office for that** ((Yeah, I hate all of 'em.))**. And no, I didn't pick this cheesy Friendship Bday card either XDDD **((Suuuuuuure, as if anyone would be able to resist ore-sama!))**

But anyways... Happy Birthday, Dan! Mehehehe, finally... It's legal for me to call you a teenager perv XDDDDD **((WTF?))** Nah, just kidding. Buuuuut, it'll be harder to control your hormones from now on XD **((CAN YOU NOT, OMG.))** Try not to be so... horny, neh? **((Nah, I need to be there for Prussia-sama! How can I satisfy his needs that way? ; A ;))**Wahahahahaha! XD

The waifu of Sapin, **((You got that right.))**Yuu

P.S. Give Yumi, Ji Yoon and the other girls who are teasing you with that guy a break. They're probably just jealous of you talking to him XD That's what I think... I guess? Meh. XD **((Bullshit, they went to far, desuuuuuuuu! *gross sobbing*))**


	10. The Thing that Brushes Against your Legs

**A/N: A whole lot of stupidity. At it's finest.**

* * *

"Okay, listen here, boy," I said a bit loudly to my brother. "we're gonna catch some of those disgusting fishes swimming around, you hear me?! And we ain't leaving until we get one!"

"WHAT?!"

Just a wonderful day swimming in the beach, about two kilometers just in front of our awesome family resort, Sur. God, we loved taking vacations, even though it meant having to miss some school days, especially when we have that stupid 0-based grading system... thing.

Honestly, the feeling of the ocean waves against you, and the sound of it too- all of dat is wonderful and just, without doubt, simply awesome.

Until a certain little piece of shit swims by.

"FISH! AHHHH, GETITOFFMEASDFKJLGHWHATTHEHELLAHHHH!"

Nah, I didn't care about all the stares or glances I was getting. I just screamed like that, until there was no sight of dem white shits. My white brotha, Mica, was laughing his ass off, on the other hand. He was holding a bucket that we borrowed from Sur's awesome bar not too long ago. Dammit. I calmed myself a little and went to another part of le ocean, just a few steps away from those little fishies.

"Okay, okay, keep calm and do the-" and before I could finish the line that was imprinted on 1-P's class shirt last year, I was rudely and disgustingly interruppted. "NO, GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SEA VERMIN. STAHP. FISH. WHATCHU DOING TO ORE-SAMA. STAHP NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" Jesus Christ, what the hell was wrong with me?

I shouldn't be like this. I had to look cool in his eyes!

I panted. I tried not to move so much, because within that 7-second screaming fit, I managed to come up with a damn good hypothesis: If I move and cause the sand underwater to fog up or however the hell you describe it, then the fishes will gather around the fogged up area or something. My Science teacher would've been proud if he knew this. Because I'm awesome! I don't know.

Twenty minutes of unproductive shit passed. I was sick of it. "Boy, we need to think of an awesome plan. Seriously, 20 minutes?!"

"Nyeh, you were the one who kept screaming like a retard!"

"Why I outta-"

**~ZHE AWESOME KURODA AIKA'S (and stupid little brother's) SUPER AWESOME PLAN ON HOW TO CATCH DEM WHITE AND AT THE SAME DAMN TIME SHITTY LITTLE FISHES~**

**1. The Most Basic** Sit down in a comfy area with a bucket in hand and just... wait for a fish to swim by. Then, quickly and swiftly try to trap it within le bucket. _It would've been a bit effective if we weren't wusses when it came to fishes. But still! They were disgusting. Ugh._

**2. Onee-chan** No, not really an onee-chan, but our aunt is 22 or something. Yeah. Let her perform The Most Basic. _She got cold and tired after 30 minutes of no success._

**3. Make Onee-chan Stay!** This time, make her catch dem fishes manually. Yes, with her own hands. _She didn't hesitate and tried it out, only to have a fish bite her finger. Bite._

**4. Genius** Walk backwards, bucket in hand, ready to catch fishes. Use the hypothesis! Create a trail of sand-fog-stilldon'tknowwhatthehelltocallit-thingy to attract dem creatures. _Fell down once to many damn times._

**5. Talk** Say something interesting. Compose a song to get them to swim to you. _"I know you want it, I know you want the bucket, you horny little fishies."_

**6. Desperation** Drastic times call for drastic measures! Find a spot where a lot of 'em are staying at. Three... two... one... ACTION! This means chasing them like a total retard. _"C'MERE YOU LITTLE DOUCHES!"_

In the end, none of dem plans worked. We walked back to our room and changed and all that. Mom wasn't pleased with all that sand on our clothes, and how I'd been too lazy to change into a swimsuit. I just ran into the seas of joy in a pretty much transparent shirt and white shorts.

* * *

**A/N: Finally uploaded! I can get this thing off my shoulders... I still have one more special chapter in the qeue I have to finish so far.**


	11. Mission Impossible BGM: ON

**A/N: This is probably the only entertaining shit worth remembering that happened today.**

* * *

The school's annual fiesta was about to begin. After a long and boring orientation, we were dismissed for recess for about half an hour. Unfortunately almost all classrooms were locked. I stayed outside, just waiting for some classmate to report this to a guard and have our classroom unlocked. Fifteen minutes of doodling on my phone passed, and the door knob that was separating me from my stupid home was destroyed. Totally not an APH Belarus reference!

Ahem, so I went inside wordlessly, since I'd lost Yumi somewhere in the crowd of students. I had no one to talk to! How unawesome was that?! Good thing I found a certain someone, who happened to be a friend too. Ugh, it was too bad we were many classes away from each other. Seriously!

"JAIMEE~!"

Yes, none other than Jaimee. Kesesese~! We were just having fun chatting like two good friends when all of a sudden... "We have to leave! If they catch us here, they're going to take away our ID's!" a very frantic Chabs and Kyanna yelled. "Are you fucking serious?!" I said, while Jaimee just had a look on her face that said the very same thing. Dammit, just when my cousin was about to show me his latest game, Amateur Surgeon 3! Screw this school and its system.

So we grabbed our bags and agreed to meet up on the first floor, where it was _safe_, and where no one was going to kill us. "It feels like... they're out on a killing spree or something, man. We better get out of here. Fast." Yeah, it really felt like one of those movies where everyone was running for their lives, and a certain group of friends (us, the main characters) were trying to escape. Of course, the awesome me was the leader because I was awesome like dat, people!

We peered over on the first floor, where all those lucky bastards were walking around like happy little ducks. And... Yuki, Gianne and all their other friends managed to sneak past the gates that were being closed and guarded by stupid boy scouts. It was ironic, really. They wanted us to leave, yet they closed all possible exits. _And I know they did that so they'd be able to confiscate our beloved ID's. I wanna kick their asses..._

"Aika, go to the canteen gate way back there that leads to the second floor's sports com., then run down the stairs which connects to the first floor!" my cousin shouted at me from a distance before running off with his own friends for their lives. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what the hell he'd said before I called for my 'team' to check the place out. Hey, we couldn't risk not going there if it wasn't locked, right?

But it was.

And he'd managed to make it downstairs the next time I checked the floor below us.

I guess he had ninja skills or something.

Geez, why was all this happening to us, really? We were supposed to be too awesome for this shit! Not funny at all. And it would've been really embarrassing for honor students like Chabs, Kyanna, Jaimee and NJ- well, pretty much all of them except the idiot, me- to get caught like that. It was like us Hunger Games people, though united this time, against the Capitol. It. Felt. So. Awesome.

I need to get a life.

What felt like hours of gloating and randomly walking around was beginning to tick me off. "Maybe we should just risk jumping off the floor, man," said Chabs. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. We'd be fatally injured, and the school would be forced to take responsibility since us students were just being wonderfully creative, resourceful, and considering our record for the year. Or we'd just simply die from the fall and of stupidity.

But still! The second floor was also where our prefect's office was. I imagined him just walking out of his office like a boss with a smile, getting ready to drown dem students. Ugh. This was really, really bad. Even worse...

He knew me.

When I say he knows me, I don't mean he knows the fact that I was student in le second year. He_ knew_ me, because my aunt just_ had_ to be his favorite student during her time in this school. And just last year, she came to visit me, and called him over for a chat. Oh, I forgot to mention they were pretty much best buddies on Facebook. Don't worry, she's already engaged to someone else. Having the prefect as my uncle... I honestly don't want to think about it.

Back to our dire situation, we saw that a group of boys were crowding in a certain area.

The forbidden fire exit.

It hadn't been open yet since it was built, so there was this high cement fence covering it, but anyone would've been able to climb it with a little boost and strength. Especially from milk bars! But... not even one person had dared to do so, because at the very end of the staircase was a spot just across where a lot of our guards were staying. Juuust great.

But a lot risked it anyway. And succeeded. Like how Kyanna did. She. Abandoned. Us. No, just joking. Well, she was pretty small, so of course she was successful. Common sense. Still, were we going to risk it? NJ could've done it, since she was really late for her performance. She was part of the school's dance club, and she needed to get to an office or something, I guess.

Hardest. Decision. Ever.

Wait, if Kyanna hadn't been caught and was striking a peace sign at us from the first floor's stage with a smile of success at the moment, then there couldn't have been any guards! Right?! Anyone with functioning eyes would've seen her no matter how small she was.

So a few minutes passed and I decided to take the chance. I had to take our only path to salvation, no matter how rocky or narrow it was. I had to be awesome. This was my destiny.** TO SHOW OTHERS HOW AWESOME I COULD BE!**

Jaimee face-palmed when I said that.

I mentally started playing the Mission Impossible theme. Stepping onto a random gas tank (yes, it was right there) for support, I pushed myself upwards and went right over the fence, careful not to slip. My other foot was on yet another gas tank on the other side. Geez, what was with all these gas tanks anyway? Seemed kinda dangerous, but what-fucking-ever!

Swiftly I landed on my two feet and made my way down the stairs that made a sound with every step a person took. I looked ahead- no guards! _Nyeheheheh, this is what you douches get for slacking off_. I glanced to the entrance of the hallway which would lead right into the main part of the first floor. There it was- heaven! Sort of.

Then I saw lady with a suspicious looking, glaring at me, and some other students who'd successfully gotten through the fire exit. _She's totally just a bystander or outsider, right?! No, no, no, my awesome plan can't fail now. IT CAN'T, OMG. RUN, AIKA, RUN, DAMMIT! _"KYANNAAA!" I shouted, frantically searching for my little banana-obsessed niece. "KYANNA, WHERE ARE YOU?! SHIIIIIIIIIIT!"

I ran up to the unused stage (where most students were) and looked up to the level above us, just about 50cm away from us, more or less. "Aika~!" Kyanna ran over to me and up to the stage too, where we later saw NJ, Chabs, and Jaimees' faces. "Guys, where the hell were youuu? I was kinda waiting for you guys to follow ore-sama...! Dammit."

"Aika, you were caught!"

"Yeah, some lady wearing a white dress was asking why the hell everyone was passing the fire exit!"

"They're gonna confiscate your ID!"

My mind was buffering the whole time they were saying all this. No way. No way in fucking hell was I going to submit to their ways. No. No, no, no, no, NO! I jumped off the stage, running to the opposite direction, knowing exactly where I was going. "Kyanna!" I needed company if I didn't want to explode from all the anxiety! Seriously! "Kyanna!" I called again. She heard me this time, and followed me to my next destination: the restroom.

Ah, I missed the restroom on the first floor. I sighed out of relief. Thank God I'd brought an extra shirt! I quickly changed, where I saw three people from upstairs- no, wait, AA was here instead of NJ, so I assumed she'd gone to the office or wherever she'd been intending to go to.

"W-wait, how did you guys make it?!"

Jaimee was the first to speak. "We just... showed our ID's to the boy scouts. But guess what?! Our president came over to ask what the hell they were doing. Do you know what that means? They were doing something that wasn't instructed! Those bastards!"

"Dem little shitheads..." I replied.

A brilliant idea came into my head a few seconds later. I borrowed a hair tie from Kyanna, tied my hair back, put on Chabs' glasses and exchanged bags with her. The perfect disguise. And I even changed shirts, right?

I was unrecognizable.

And a genius.

* * *

"- SO I RAN FOR MY LIFE AND PUT THIS AWESOME DISGUISE ON!"

I finally finished bitching about my awesomeness to my cousin, whom I'd met up with in front of the canteen. He had that poker face on him the whole time. "You do know that they're really looking for the students who'd used the fire exit, right?" Kill joy. Dammit.

"Nyeh, I trust you not to tell anybody about this anyway, dude! Show me that game next time, gotta go and tend to some other matters and a club activity. See ya! Imma teach Bel-bel my awesomeness and some pieces of my genius-ness later, 'kay?" I ran off before he could protest about me corrupting his precious little sister. Bitch please, I had to educate her too! Then we'd be together forever and ever and ever and ever and e-

* * *

**A/N: Yes. I have no words for a badly-written chapter. Sure, Jaimee, Chabs and NJ got off the hook pretty easily, but at least Kyanna and I had some action! Lol XDDD**


End file.
